Carnivals Birthdays and holidays Oh My!
by danaisawesome
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story Truth or dare
1. How soon is now

Yea Sequel Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas+

* * *

There's a club, if you'd like to go

You could meet somebody who really loves you

So you go, and you stand on your own

And you leave on your own

And you go home

And you cry

And you want to die

Dana Sang while attempting to re-hang a poster of Holly Combs Alyssa Milano And Rose McGowan as the charmed ones

When you say it's gonna happen now,

Well, when exactly do you mean?

See I've already waited too long

And all my hope is gone

Nikki sang along with the cd after coming out of cleaning the bathroom

Nicole: Dana this room is to big it's impossible to clean it takes all day and Spence is supposed to tutor me today

_Nicole said as she flopped on the bed Dana was standing on causing day to fall _

Dana: Well you could have one of those little rooms like Zo, Lala, Quinny, and Cami where you have to go outside of the room to use the bathroom and who knows who used it last.

Nikki: EEEeeeeeeeeewwwww that's totally icky Dana

Day: While it's true and why don't you just ask Spence out

Coley: What! I do not like Spencer

Day: You're in denial just like Zoey You absolutely love anytime you get together

Just then Logan Spence and Chase bumbled into Day and Coleys room

Logan: Hiya Babycakes

Chase: What's up

Spence: Hi girls

Dana: Ya know Prettyboy most people knock on the door before they enter.

Logan: Well I'm not like most people now am I and besides I had to see if you we're Ok

Dana: Oh no Coley I didn't answer Logan's call I'm automatically in danger

Nikki: Don't worry Day I'll save you I just have to find my nail filer First

Logan: Well Princess there are a lot of weird people at P.C.A. I'm just trying to protect you from them ……. Like that Weirdo Junior with his very stretched out ears

Chase Logan and Spence All Shudder

Coco in the doorway: Coley Day you guys have mail

Spence: What are we listening to

Day: Oh just a Cd Mac sent me last week specifically A place for my head from linkin park's reanimation album I Think The next song is Dreams By Van Halen

Chase: Power Rangers the movie ending best movie ever

Logan: Totally

All five of them walked to the girl's lounge Coco was calling out names of girls

Dana Cruz she screamed after Nicole's name was called

Dana Had a huge box and a pile of mail on top

Dana: Yeah letters!

She tore open the first one and read

Dear Nina

How is it in California it's pretty cold here not nearly as pretty as you or cold just kidding love you baby. You're Brother Ryan and Sister Taylor are fine so is Scotty you're step –father in case who you forgot who your family is. I Hope you didn't cuz you might not recognize us next week when everyone including your "Fake" Family comes to that carnival next week. I'm so Happy for you about Logan just be good girl and don't get pregnant at fifteen. Yea yea I know practice what you preach mom geez. But anyway you're probably to good to even think about sex Ya little goody goody two shoes. Send my love to Coley and everyone else.

Ciao Chica

P.S. That's bye girl incase you've forget all the Languages you've learned

Dana Laughed at her mothers jokes

Logan and Chase carried the box up the stirs and Spencer carried Nicole's

Dana: We'll open those later let's go get sushi.

* * *

The best about a sequel is getting mail again but thats means you HAVE TO REVIEW 


	2. La Vie Stingray Six

Ok so the songs a little inapropriate but it discribes them perfectly its from rent ant La Vie Boheme maens 'The Bohemian life' Disclaimer: No Own REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE

* * *

Logan: So Can you believe what this week is? 

Chase: yeah I know it's valentines day

Nikki: You should do something for Zoey it would be sweet.

Chase: I wasn't finished it's also Logan's b-day on the 14th

Day: oh yeah it is Jack Westley Landon Yero Patrick Roger Dawson's birthday

Spence: why do you call him that?!!?

Logan: It's all our movies Jack - Titanic Westley - The princess Bride Landon -A Walk to remember Yero- Fiyero from Wicked Patrick- Ten things I hate about you Roger- Rent Dawson-Titanic _Logan told them all fast they were waiting for the others at there usual 4 tables pulled together much to kazus dismay. _

Michael: You have still confused everyone outside the stingray six

_The rest of the group showed up at last _

Lola: What's the stingray six?

Chase: oh nothing just this _Chase, Logan, Michael, Zoey, Dana, And Nicole walked up to the stage for impromptu karaoke _

Chase

Dearly beloved, we gather here to say

Our goodbyes

Micheal & Logan

Dies Ira, Dies Illa

Kyrie Eleison

Yitgadal V' Yitkadash

Chase

Here she lies,

No one knew her worth

The late great daughter of Mother Earth

On these nights when we celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

We raise our glass

You bet your ass to...

La Vie Boheme

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Chase

To days of inspiration,

Playing hookey, making something

Out of nothing, the need

To express to communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane,

Going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension,

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old mom and dad

To riding your bike

Midday past the three piece suits

To fruits, to no absolutes

To Absolut, to choice

To the Village Voice

To any passing fad

To being an us for once,

Instead of a them

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Kazu

Ahemm

Zoey

Hey Mister... She's my sister

WAITER

So that's five miso soup,

Four seaweed salad

Three soy burger dinner,

Two tofu dog platter

And one pasta with meatless balls

Logan

Eww

Micheal

It tastes the same

Dana

If you close your eyes

WAITER

And thirteen orders of fries

Is that it here?

ALL

Wine and beer!

Dana & Nicole

To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

To leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo

To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou

Zoey & Micheal

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,

Creation, Vacation

Chase

Mucho masturbation

Zoey& Micheal

Compassion, to fashion, to passion

When it's new

Micheal

To Sontag

Nicole

To Sondheim

All

To anything taboo

Micheal & Logan

Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

Micheal

Lenny Bruce

Logan

Langston Hughes

Zoey

To the stage!

PERSON #1

To Uta

PERSON #2

To Buddha

PERSON #3

Pablo Neruda, too

Chase & Dana

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Kazu

Sisters?

Zoey & Nicole

We're close

Micheal & Chase

Brothers!

Zoey, Nicole ,Chase & 3 OTHERS

Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,

Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein

Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

ALL

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy

Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC

To no shame, never playing the fame game

Micheal

To marijuana

ALL

To sodomy

It's between God and me

To S & M

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Micheal

In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Zoey Brooks , back from her spectacular one night performance at the Eleventh Street Lot Will perform Native American tribal chants, backwards through her vocoder, which she has never studied.

Logan

And Chase Matthews will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.

Chase

And Dana Cruz, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawnchair handcuff dance, to the sounds of iced tea being stirred.

And Logan will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song

That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz'

Micheal

Nicole Allison Bristow will model her latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub.

Nicole

And Micheal will recount his exploits as an Anarchist... Including the tale of

His successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:

ALL

'Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS! '

Dana

Excuse me, did I do something wrong?

I get invited, then ignored all night long

Logan

I've been trying, I'm not lying

No one's perfect, I've got baggage

Dana

Life's too short babe, time is flying

I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine

Logan

I should tell you-

Dana

I've got baggage, too

Logan

I should tell you--

BOTH

Baggage-

OTHERS

Wine And Beer!

Dana

AZT break

Logan

You?

Dana

Me. You?

Logan

Dana

Dana

No Way To Make A Living,massochisms,

Pain, Perfection,

Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short-

Careers, Eating Disorders

ALL

Film

Chase

Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring

Locations,

Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos,

Money, Hollywood And Sleaze

ALL

Music

Nicole

Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics,

Isolation,

Rhythm, power, feeling, Harmony,

And Heavy Competition

ALL

Anarchy

Micheal & Zoey

Revolution, Justice, Screaming For

Solutions,

Forcing Changes, Risk, And Danger

Making Noise And Making Pleas

ALL

To Faggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross

Dressers Too

Zoey

To Me

Chase

To Me

Micheal & Nicole

To Me

ALL

To You, And You And You, You And You

To People living With, Living With,

Living With

Not Dying From Disease

Let He Among Us Without Sin

Be The First To Condemn

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Chase

Anyone Out Of The

Mainstream

Is Anyone In The

Mainstream?

Anyone Alive - With A

Sex Drive

Tear Down The Wall

Aren't We All

The Opposite Of War

Isn't Peace...

It's Creation

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Oblivious, Dana and Logan

Exchange a small, lovely kiss

ALL

Viva La Vie Boheme

_All six of them sat back down much more hyper and energetic than they were before._

Nikki: I LOVE starting a riot

Dana: Zo you took my seat

Zoey: Well go find another on

_Dana looked for awhile at Logan's and he looked at her she sprinted towards the seat but Logan caught from behind as she was about to hit and started tickling _

Logan: just cuz she took your seat doesnt mean you get mine

Dana _laughing_: let me --- go ----- pretty----- boy

_He pulled her down into the seat with him and she sat on his lap _

Logan: Better

Dana: much

Mr. Bender: So who was smart enough to ask what the stingray six is?

All Six: Lola!


End file.
